A Different Kind of Hunger
by lithiumbelle
Summary: Jasper battles a different kind of hunger than the one he's used to fighting. JxB possibly others. Graphic Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Jasper POV

I'd never intended to fuck Edward's wife.

When she was human, I never paid much attention to Bella, for her sake. She didn't smell as intoxicating to me as she did to Edward, but she was still appetizing. Once she became a vampire, her quiet, constant joy calmed me. Dealing with the inner turmoil of everyone around me 24/7 was nerve wracking. I was suddenly grateful that I didn't have to repeat high school for a few years. That had been a nightmare in more ways than one.

Without really meaning to, I began to tune in to Bella's emotional climate. Ostensibly keeping tabs on her freakish control, but I'd be lying if I said her overwhelming joy wasn't infectious. I tried to keep my thoughts from showing Edward how much I enjoyed his wife's presence. He'd get the wrong idea.

I tried to give the newlyweds their alone time. I cut myself off from their emotions before they left the main house. Sometimes before when I couldn't stand the lust radiating off of them any longer. There was no way Alice and I had been this bad!

There were times I had to sever my connection to Bella before I jumped Edward myself! Our family was no stranger to polyamory. Over the past few decades we had all loved one another unashamedly. However, Bella hadn't been introduced to that aspect of Cullen family life yet. Edward was being selfish. Bella had caught a few of us in questionable scenarios and I knew she was beginning to suspect something. I could also feel her curiosity.

I was relaxed on the couch one night, boredly watching TV while I waited for Alice and the others to return from hunting. I had offered to stay behind because I preferred to hunt alone when I could.

I sunk into a daze that was the closest thing to sleep I'd gotten since rebirth. Knowing i was alone and unlikely to be disturbed, I let my mental walls relax and let my contentment spread through me, blanketing the room in peace. In the next second that peace was shattered.

Waves of lust tore through me. I struggled against the unexpected assault, gasping though I didn't need the air. I was instantly hard, my jeans hugging me uncomfortably. I tried pinpointing the source of the overwhelming emotion, but it wasn't even in the house! Usually emotions weakened the farther they traveled.

Part of me wondered if this was a highly .unconventional trick by the Volturi or another of our enemies to lure me out of the house. Then, I recognized the feel of the mind behind the emotions. Bella? Underneath the lust I could sense desperation, frustration, and something like pain. The rising tide of her ecstasy swept my limbs from my control and before I knew it, I was perched in the open window of their cottage.

Bella never noticed my approach, although she had good reason to be distracted. Each of her limbs was tied to a corner of the bed frame with rope that seemed mildly luminous. More rope cradled her thighs, keeping a vibrator centered on her clit. A set of nipple clamps clipped her engorged nipples. Her fingers dug into the posts, gouging deeply into the wood as her nude form trembled. A harsh, desperate moan broke through her sealed lips. I gave an involuntary groan in response, knowing I'd never forget the sight.

Her feelings of pain and frustration were growing stronger and she squirmed, trying to get away from the vibrator. This was some sick form of torment! Without conscious thought I was at Bella's side, flicking the vibrator off. This close, her lust and the scent of her arousal overpowered all else, leaving me panting, straining for composure.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked, dimly noting that my voice sounded huskier than normal, even to my own ears. It was no surprise given Bella's effect on me (or mine on her. I couldn't tell where her desire ended and my own began.) Her eyes flew open and for a moment I was lost in their swirling gold.

"Jasper?" Bella questioned. Her eyes were glazed and she looked even more tired than vampires usually did. Her emotions whirled. Embarrassment, frustration, and desire emanated from her as her eyes raked over my body, focusing on one part in particular. She licked her lips. Then she briefly regained her senses. "I believe I am in your debt, Mr. Whitlock" she practically purred. Her emotions left no doubt as to how she planned to repay me. Surely Edward didn't plan to share his mate?

Another flood of desire emanated from her, making the choice for me. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of her, having torn off everything but my boxers. She looked up at me, a growing smile on her face.

"You sure about this, darlin'?" I questioned, searching her face for any hint of apprehension. Instead of answering, her emotions intensified. Her desire, specifically her desire for me, was overwhelming. I untied the ropes around her legs, leaving her arms prisoner. I knew what Bella wanted, what her body was begging for, but first there was something I needed to do.

Though unrestrained, her legs were still spread for me. Her hidden warmth invited me in. Her brilliant eyes watched my face, waiting for me to hesitate. Instead, I dove in. I licked the moisture from each of her silky thighs, taking my time and moving at an almost human pace. My hands held her hips still as she squirmed, trying to force me higher.

I chuckled and felt her shiver in response as my cool breath hit her sensitive skin. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming my senses and I couldn't continue to tease her. With a growl I buried my face into her sex. The suddenness of my assault caused her legs to clamp around my head with enough force to crush a human skull. I barely felt it because I was lost in her taste.

It reminded me of the scent of her blood as a human, delicious and irresistible. I couldn't get enough! She began to tremble in her bonds. My left hand slid two fingers into her, reveling in the way her muscles gripped them. I pumped them in and out of her, gaining speed until my arm was a blur to human sight. I crooked my fingers to hit the patch of nerves that would make her come undone for me. The next moment, my insistent licks on her clit ended as I buried my fangs in her on instinct.

I'd thought her taste was overwhelming before, but this was pure Bella. I felt slightly dazed, as if I were drunk. I was dimly aware of her raw scream of pleasure as she let go. She ground herself against my face and I was suddenly thankful I didn't need to breathe. My cock felt like it was on fire. Within seconds my boxers were shredded and I was fisting myself with my free hand. I groaned against Bella and the motion only made her fly higher.

Her shuddering slowly calmed, her breathing returning to normal. I wanted her to be coherent for the next part of this. I was a gentleman after all. As the lust filled fog ebbed for the moment, I realized we were not alone. Edward was sitting in the living room maybe 15 feet away, his expression inscrutable. I frantically pulled away from Bella, looking for something to cover her with even though I knew I was being ridiculous. Edward was her husband!

He sauntered toward us until he was perched on the dresser less than 5 feet away. I noticed that he was hard, his pants straining in a way that I sympathized with. His voice was dark and seductive, each word deliberate.

"You want to fuck my wife. I want to watch. Do we have a deal?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

As my love strolled toward us, the things that had happened earlier in the week began to make sense. This punishment was unusual because normally making him lose control before I did only resulted in a very satisfying spanking. It had never required something of this caliber. Second, he had ordered me to keep my shield down. I figured this was just because he wanted to enjoy my tormented ecstasy.

I also knew that the Cullens practiced polyamory to some degree. I didn't know if Edward participated. He'd certainly never mentioned it to me. He also hadn't mentioned Jasper was home. I usually tried to guard my more carnal emotions from him. I wasn't sure how well it worked, but I didn't want to make things harder on Jazz than I had to. Although by the looks of it things were plenty hard for him at the moment.

Edward walked over to Jasper, seemingly ignoring me. He surveyed his naked foster brother critically, seeming indifferent. The obvious tent in his khakis was the only sign our thoughts had reached him. He had obviously planned it.

"You want to fuck my wife. I want to watch. Do we have a deal?

Once I realized what Edward's plan was, I was desperate for Jasper to accept his terms Thanks to Edward's punishment, I was just plain desperate. My exhaustion had been forgotten under Jasper's ministrations; I was ready to go. My body ached for the delicious friction of his fingers inside me again.

I cursed the fact that my arms were still restrained, making it impossible to touch myself. Not that Edward would let me anyway. He loved keeping me on the edge, teasing and taunting me until I lost my sanity underneath him. My orgasms rarely came easy, but they were always worth it.

I watched Jasper deliberating. He glanced my way and I meant to tell him I wanted it as long as he did. Instead, all that slipped out was a breathless, "please". I hated how needy I sounded. It usually took much longer before I begged. Although I suppose Jasper had the upper hand there too.

His emotional manipulation had made my desire skyrocket. I appreciated the fact that he was controlling himself enough to allow me to know what I wanted without his influence. It was sweet, especially seeing the evidence of his need for me.

I felt him testing my emotions, looking for doubt, before we crossed this line. Finding none, he accepted Edward's offer. My husband smiled finally, my favorite crooked grin. His eyes were black with lust, making the smile seem predatory as he finally turned his gaze on me. I felt exposed in a way that had nothing to do with my nudity and an enticing shiver slid down my spine. I never usually let my shield down in front of anyone but Edward. It left me feeling uncomfortably like prey.

Picking that thought from my head, Edward was on me in a flash. His warm breath fluttered across my cheek and I felt him nip the shell of my ear with his teeth. A low, dangerous, very sexy growl rumbled through his frame.

"That's a fitting comparison. I assure you I plan on devouring you tonight, my dear." His voice was husky in my ear. The rough velvet of his voice was almost a physical caress. The promise in his erotic words made my body tighten with need. He kissed me once, almost a chaste smooch. "Have fun with Jasper." Edward told me as he settled in an armchair in the corner

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit boring. I'm working on Chapter 3 and it'll be up probably today or tomorrow.


End file.
